The Things We Go Through: Birthday Present
by RandomUnknowns
Summary: For superkandybratz!RANDOM! Riku wants sleep, Roxas is crying, Sora is curious, both are one! Xig,Vex,Lex,Lux escape jail. Jen JUST WANTS A PRESENT and a penguin...  and what is Chester the Turtle planning! A VERY late BDay present for a friend :  sorry
1. Chapter 1

Jc: (Smiling like an Idiot)

Riku: You're pathetic

Jc: I'm posting it aren't I!

Riku: After how many months!

Jc: …Only four-ish… Sorta…

Riku: You're pathetic

Jc: Shut Up! Leave me alone, anyways! This is a story that I had to post on April but I didn't… Why er I have no excuse but the fact that I couldn't get past the beginning… :D

So this is for **superkandybratz** for her birthday! Which was in April… And it's August… Hey both start with A that's GOOD! :p (hehe)

Riku: No it isn't

Jc: Shut up leave I alone (pout)

(Sorry it didn't turn out as good as I wanted to, kinda hard to write a funny story when hearing a sad song .)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

It was 3 in the morning. At this time around, people were fast asleep at home, all peaceful and sound.

Well, almost everyone.

Jen poked Riku for the thousandth time on his face trying to get him up.

"Riku…" She said extending his name, continuing to poke him trying to wake him up.

What she didn't know though, was that Riku was awake but decided to ignore her hoping she would go away.

She didn't.

And an hour had already past…

Riku growled and grabbed her hand before she could continue poking him.

"Yay, you're awake!" She whispered loudly happily.

"What do you want" Riku said rubbing his eyes as he looked at the nightstand to see the time, 3:15 in the morning.

"Can you drive me to the mall?" Jen asked who was now playing with Riku's cell phone.

Riku looked at Jen who continued to tinker with his cell phone. Its 3 in the morning and she wants him to drive her to the mall. That was close. And it's 3 in the morning!

"It's closed, I'll drive you when its morning." Riku said lying back on his bed wanting to go to sleep. This was proven impossible when Jen began crying… loudly.

"But I need a present! *Waugh!*"

Riku growled in frustration and knew she wouldn't leave him alone until she got her way. 'Stubborn brat…' Riku thought letting out another growl he got up and told her to wait outside.

Jen jumped and clapped about and ran off to wait for Riku.

Couple of minutes later Riku was banging his head on the steering wheel as Jen was buckling up her stuff Winnie the Pooh at the back seat. Next to the Winnie was a stuffed Elmo and in between was a green clay turtle by the name of Chester.

Afterwards Jen settled herself in the front seat sticking her tongue out like Gir from Invader Zim; the two were ready to leave for the mall.

Er, they would be if Jen would stop panicking on the fact Riku was driving.

"Not so fast!" Jen yelled holding on to her seat belt.

"I didn't even move!" Riku yelled back getting annoyed. Fifteen minutes passed and they were still in the drive way.

After hyperventilating for a while, Jen gave Riku the thumbs up to start driving but continued to panic a bit. It wasn't her fault, Riku was 16 and was driving and she got wary when anyone besides her parents drive.

After thirty minutes or so, the two arrived at the mall. By now it was four and the mall was closed.

"See, this was a waste, the mall is closed and won't open 'til 10am; it's four, your six hours early."

Jen began to whimper but got out of the car, got Chester and Riku had no choice but follow, sighing.

"You are not going to wait out here" Riku said matter-of-factly looking at Jen who sat at the front of the mall doors like a lost puppy wanting in.

But she did, and he had no choice but wait with her.

*~_Meanwhile~*_

Sora, who was a year old (yes, a one year old, I'll explain in a bit) , began crying; waking up Roxas and in response Roxas groaned and lazily threw a pillow at Riku's bed.

The KH gang, including the Organization and others, were somehow talked into staying with Jen and her gang. And in doing so, a few of the KH gang had somehow turned into one year olds, others were who knows where, others were in jail and some not even with Jen or her friends but in Italy.

Either way, Sora's condition was becoming a baby. And all babies cried once in a while, and Roxas, Sora, and Riku had shared a room so Roxas was suffering from Sora's crying. Riku was suffering from a stubborn girl but right now we're on the 'Sora crying with Roxas in the room' situation.

Once more Roxas threw another pillow at Riku but then realized that Riku wasn't even there to begin with. Roxas growled and got up and went to the crib in the room where Sora was crying.

Roxas didn't know anything about babies, especially when they were crying, so he poked Sora on the forehead which got Sora to stop crying for a moment but continued nonetheless.

Roxas growled, and picked Sora up and carried him to another part of the house to where the girls' rooms were.

Without knocking, he went into Kairi, Namine and Xion's room and plainly dropped Sora onto Kairi waking her up automatically.

"Waugh" Kairi yelped feeling the one year olds weight being dropped on her. Before Sora fell off of her, she grabbed him sitting up looking at Roxas' retreating back. Roxas grumbled something about crying and left.

Sora was silent a bit looking at his new surroundings. It was newer then his room so began moving around wanting to look around more. Kairi let him down and saw that he wasn't a bother. She rested down once more and was almost about to sleep when another cry was heard outside in the hallway.

Kairi got up and headed outside grumbling and found the source of the cry. Roxas

Somehow, Roxas had turned into a baby like Sora. He was now on the floor crying with a bottle next to him. Clearly, the bottle was a potion that had changed Roxas into a baby and a baby Roxas meant a crying baby Roxas.

For the next two hours, Kiri and Xion worked on keeping Sora entertained and Roxas from crying, both completely impossible.

Namine was trying to make milk for them but found that difficult since they had no milk and there wasn't a store nearby that was open so she tried making baby food by scratch. She succeeded all the time but the fact that Roxas and Sora kept knocking it on the floor was troublesome.

The trio sighed as Sora began poking Roxas who cried in response.

*~_Meanwhile~*_

"You got any threes" Xigbar asked Luxord. The two shared a jail cell and were currently playing Go Fish. The reason they were there was the fact Luxord got too drunk and was considered a disturbance in public and Xigbar shot someone with a paintball.

"Go Fish" Luxord remarked smirking seeing that he was winning.

The cell next to them held Lexaeus and Vexen. Lexaeus was just lying on his bed and Vexen was scribbling something on the wall with a pencil he managed to get.

Lexaeus was in jail for beating up some men, and Vexen for setting off a homemade bomb in the neighborhood.

The four at first found jail amusing, but now they wanted out getting bored.

Which is why Vexen was writing on the wall; he was planning on how to make another bomb to escape. After hours of hard work of mental labor, Vexen had found a way to make a bomb. After explaining on what he needed and began blabbing on what he had to do (which made no sense to Lexaeus who was the only one who paid attention), he was about to begin his bomb making when the doors of the jail cell opened.

Vexen looked at Xigbar who held the keys of the cells standing at his cell door. He stood there grinning and Vexen turned to his corner of sorrow.

Laboring, and laboring of mental thinking of trying to find an escape route or anyway out of jail, all was for nothing. Xigbar had merely teleported to where the keys were, knocked some guards down and returned setting them free.

After being in the corner of sorrow, Vexen began yelling at Xigbar for making him go through labors of mental work, and then just simply teleporting away to the keys. Xigbar's response,

"You should of used your old brain power to remember I could teleport"

"Why didn't you do that, hours ago then?"

"I found it amusing you going through all that labor for nothing." Xigbar responded grinning

Vexen began choking Xigbar who in return fought back so now the two were on the ground wrestling.

Luxord watched making a bet with Lexaeus that both would lose while Lexaeus thought Vexen would lose.

The wrestling went on until both managed to lose and Lexaeus owing Luxord 100 munny.

After Xigbar and Vexen gained conscious once more, the four headed out and briskly walked out the prison. Until they were chased so they had to make a run for it.

Xigbar led the others into a room shutting the door behind them. The guards who were chasing them banged on the door giving them a chance to surrender themselves. They waited patiently enough until they heard some noise behind the door and then they heard some sort of engine starting and then a crash.

One of the guards knocked the door down and in the room that just happen to hold a helicopter, laid rubble of the ceiling in which the guys left with the helicopter.

Who knew Lexaeus knew how to operate a helicopter.

*~_Mean while~*_

Riku tried to get comfortable on the bush that was nearby but that was proven impossible when one, the bush had some thorns, and two the fact Jen kept talking to him.

"And then I tried again but I fell but I tried again and fell again… But I got up again and tried again but then I fell and this time I skinned my knee and-"

Riku looked at the sky trying so hard to ignore the girl but it was impossible. Soon enough though, a paper was carried by the wind and smacked him in the face.

"Ooh, paper" Jen said taking the paper and reading it. Er, well she looked at the picture and saw a animals. The flier was of a zoo nearby and she wanted to go see the penguins.

"Riku, let's go here, I wanna see the penguins!" Jen said pulling on Riku who had finally gotten comfortable.

"I thought you wanted to be here at the mall!"

"But I wanna see the penguins!" Jen whined pulling on Riku. After pulling with no luck, Riku agreed to take her to the zoo.

"It won't be open, it's not open today" Riku said looking at the flier as he turned on the car as Jen got herself comfortable in the front seat again.

After everything was OK, Jen began screaming once more at Riku's speed.

"I'm moving a mile per hour!" Riku yelled banging his head on the steering wheel.

*~_Mean While ~*_

"Roxas please stop crying" Xion begged Roxas who has continued to cry with no intentions to stop.

"Don't touch that Sora!" Kairi yelled as Sora tugged on a lamps cord causing the lamp to fall. It would've fallen on him but Kairi blocked him and so she was now dizzy from the lamp.

Namine walked in the scene with a bowl full of sliced apple that would be easy for the two to eat. She sat down where Roxas was crying and tried to get his attention with the fruit bowl.

"Come on Roxas, don't cry" Namine tried to soothe but in response, got Roxas t o cry even more. Namine cringed a bit and let out a sigh. She tried again and this time she patted his head. And a miracle had happened when she did. Roxas stopped crying.

But began when Namine stopped patting him

Namine realizing this began patting his head and Roxas no longer was a problem.

But Sora was.

Sora continued to crawl around pulling on anything he could and that would lead to things falling. Kairi being the good friend she was trying to protect him from anything that would fall in him.

She couldn't make him sit still and grabbing him was proven a handful since he would move around and would eventually begin crying.

"Well at least we got one calmed down." Xion said looking at Roxas who nibbled on an apple piece as Namine patted him.

"Yea but eventually I'm going to get tired of this." Namine said gloomy.

"We'll take turns on who pats Roxas then" Xion said

"Then what about Sora," Kairi asked as she got hit by multiple books that Sora managed to knock off from the book shelf.

"We have to entertain him with something." Namine said.

Kairi groaned knowing that would take a lot of effort. Sora would have an interest in something but then got bored with it, threw it and moved on.

The thing he threw was a potion bottle and it hit Kairi right in the noggin and now she was out cold since the potion bottle broke and the potion was sleeping potion.

"There goes Kairi…" Xion mumbled as Kairi was fast asleep. The phone then rang from downstairs and Xion went to answer it leaving Namine alone with the two.

Namine was too busy with Roxas who began to fidget and didn't notice Sora slip out the room. Nor did she notice that he slipped in the room where warning signs said to keep out or else.

Poor Sora…

*~_Meanwhile_~*

Riku looked at Jen who cried at the front of the zoo entrance.

"My penguins" She sobbed.

Riku rolled his eyes not really caring. He headed back to the car and decided to sleep there knowing Jen could sit there for hours.

What he didn't know was that Chester (the Turtle) had whispered to Jen a plan on getting inside to find the penguins. Jen being obedient to the turtle followed all his directions and soon enough she was in the zoo.

Ten minutes later, Riku curled up in the front seat asleep felt the car shake waking him up. Before he could complain about anything he saw a stampede of rhinos, elephants and every other animal in the zoo pass him and the car. As every animal finally passed him and was free in the town Jen walked out hugging a poor Penguin that clearly wanted to escape from her grasp er hug.

Riku's eye twitched before he began banging his head on the steering wheel continuously, which was now becoming a habit.

*~_End_~*

Jc: He-he there's a part two! (And possibly part 3...) Sorry for not posting this a lot earlier but I told you I was going to post this! I keep my promises (sticks tongue out like Gir)

Sorry for everyone else about all the randomness and such, this makes more sense to her then to anyone else I think but anyways this is for her liking so yea.

Hope you like it and sorry for posting it really, really, really, really late!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for the reviews, glad you like it especially the Used to be birthday **superkandybratz **:p

Here's the second installment of this story

AND TO **TRU MULTINEJ:** I DON'T LIKE RIKU! I like bothering him though…. Shut up leave me alone…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, or the idea from the movie the A-Team

*~_Previous on TTWGT Birthday~*_

Jen woke Riku up and both headed to the mall which was closed. Afterwards they went to the zoo that was also closed and when Riku finally thought he could get some sleep Jen managed to free the zoo thanks to Chester her clay Turtle.

Also, Sora and Roxas are babies and Roxas is a needy bastard *cough* I mean baby and needs to be patted on the head to stop crying. Talk about off button *insert drum punch line*. And because of a telephone ring, Sora escaped into who knows where. Poor Sora… what have you gotten yourself into…

And on the air are four Organization members on a Helicopter! 

This will not end well… 

Jen stood there holding the penguin as Riku got out the car and walked over to her.

It was against his morals to inflict animal abuse. Lucky for Jen, he was also against female abuse…

So Riku took the Penguin and set it down and it wobbled away as Jen waved good bye to it. Riku then turned his attention back to Jen who held up Chester to him.

"He told me to do it" She said innocently. Riku just massaged his temple in frustration.

"Just get in the car…"

Jen obeyed and wobbled herself to the car.

After Riku got in the car, Jen was comfortable in the front; Riku calmly asked where she wanted to go, praying she would say home.

"Mmm… I still need a present so to the Mall!" She said happily in which Riku sighed but began driving towards the mall once more but this time to a different one, one that was actually open at this time or would be open when they get there.

"Hey Riku, what are we gonna do with the animals?" Jen asked at a red stop in which rhinos and flamingos passed them.

"Not my problem," Riku said as he continued when the light turned green.

The rest of the way was filled with Jen telling a story and if Riku wasn't driving, he would've banged his head on the steering wheel. Twitching his eye was a nice replacement though.

*~_Mean While_~*

Xion sighed once more and tried to explain to the caller that they got the wrong number but it was impossible when they spoke a different language…

"Sir, there is no one named Pigman in this household." Before the caller could reply in whatever language they spoke, Xion hung up and made her way back to the others.

Arriving, Kairi was still unconscious but was slowly gaining some; Namine was rocking Roxas to sleep.

Xion went to help Kairi a bit when she realized that it was a bit too peaceful…

"Where's Sora?"

Namine who was still rocking Roxas widened her eyes at the mentioned name.

"Oh my god…"

Namine quickly but gently place Roxas on her bed as he napped and surrounded him by pillows so he won't move and helped Xion looked around the missing baby.

"How do you lose a baby," Xion whispered loudly

"I'm sorry, I was busy with Roxas" Namine whispered back as the two continued to look around. Soon enough Kairi was conscious completely and soon joined the search.

"What if he crawled away" Kairi asked nervously and all three looked at the door. In a split second they were outside looking everywhere in the house and outside until they were left with two rooms that neither wanted to enter.

The basement and Larxene's room; both completely off limits and completely dangerous…

"What are the chances he crawled in one of the rooms?" Namine asked as she huddled next to Kairi, Xion doing the same.

"Chances are… he did" Kairi said also scared.

"Anyone else notices that this part of the house is dark…" Xion said looking around and it was true, part of the hallway was completely black and lighting and thunder could be heard…

The trio gulped

*~_Mean While~*_

"You know, I thought Helicopters were small but this one is pretty big" Luxord said as he co-piloted Lexaeus.

"This helicopter must be a special one that carries something large that it needs to be large." Vexen stated from his seat in the back.

"Wonder what though" Luxord asked and at that time Xigbar came back from the back of the helicopter where no doubt held something.

"You would not believe what's behind here it's a-"

Before Xigbar could finish the four where being shot. The police had informed the army and now they were being shot down.

"We're in trouble!" Luxord yelled out

"We're going to die!" Vexen replied screaming. "Again! I'm too young to die!"

Lexaeus tried to control the helicopter but it was difficult, the army just blew something important in the back.

Xigbar smirked to himself and yelled out to everyone to follow him. Everyone did and they saw his plan. It was official, Xigbar is insane…

"You're insane…" Vexen stated

"This will never work…" Luxord said

"I'm not getting in that…" Lexaeus said

At that moment they felt the helicopter move violently and they could tell they were going down, fast.

"Me first," Lexaeus yelled and got in the contraption followed by the others. Xigbar was laughing like a maniac as he closed the opening hatch.

One of the army men who were close to the helicopter was shocked to see what happened next.

"Um commander?" The army man said in his speaker connecting to his commander at the HQ. "We have a problem…"

"What? Did you knock down the helicopter with the escaped convicts?" The commander asked from the other line.

"Yea but… now they have a tank…"

*~_Mean While~*_

Jen and Riku walked through random stores looking for whatever present Jen wanted.

"Do you know what you want?" Riku said as he side stepped to the right and just in time as an ostrich ran by being chased by zoo people.

"Um…" was Jen's response as she looked at the monkey on her head, she made a new friend.

Riku sighed as he sidestepped once more to avoid a monkey riding a golf court.

After passing other stores Jen finally got a present, a fish.

"You got a fish…" Riku said looking at the goldfish which didn't look so good.

"Yup, the guy who sold it to me said she would like it!" Jen said happily looking at the fish all smileys.

"Does she even want one?" Riku asked, something Jen ignored as she continued to look at the fish. The fish then flipped over and rose to the top of the bag.

"Look Riku, it's sleeping!" Jen giggled. Riku looked at the bag with the dead fish and looked at the naïve girl.

"Um, let me see that fish" Riku said as he grabbed the bag and headed to the mall's bathroom. "You stay here"

Jen waited at the middle of the mall swaying waiting for Riku and the fishy. A couple of minutes later Riku turned with no fish.

"Where's Einstein?" Jen said talking about the fish which she had named Einstein.

"Um…" Riku was debating whether or not to tell her…

*~_Mean While~*_

Kairi, Xion and Namine say against Larxene's bedroom door and they were pretty burnt up to say the least. Smoke rouse up from them and they had ash marks everywhere and a bruise here and there.

"Well he wasn't ion Larxene's room…" Namine stated as the trio sat there.

"That means…" Xion said and simultaneously the three looked at the basement door.

"I'm not going in there," The trio said and they looked at each other but mostly to Kairi.

"It's Sora, they would kill me!" Kairi said defending herself

"Still he's your friend" Xion said and Namine nodded.

"Well I can't help him if I die!" Kairi said

The trio looked at the basement door once more and gulped, no one was safe to go in there and no one wanted to; not even Jen!

At that moment as the trio looked at the gloomy door, Demyx walked by with his Sitar.

"Hey, watcha doing?" He asked looked at the trio.

At that moment Kairi realized no one would go in unless they didn't know what was in there.

"Hey Demyx, can you please do us a great favor?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Um… yea sure" Demyx said happily liking to help others.

"We lost Sora and he's probably in there" She said pointing to the door. "Can you go and get him for us please." She begged.

Demyx looked at the basement door and shrugged his shoulders and went in. How hard is it to get Sora, better than fighting Heartless that's for sure.

Demyx opened the door, his right foot in and that's the last thing that was seen before screams of fangirls were heard, the door closing immediately with now both Sora and Demyx in there trapped.

"Hmm, you think we would've know he would be captured in there" Xion mumbled as Demyx screamed for help.

"Well I guess it's now or never…" Kairi said and the trio walked up to the door and turned the knob, Kairi was gonna get Sora no matter what.

But what's worse than Fangirls… fangirls that hate certain characters because of their Fanism.

Kairi was gonna walk in to a group of Sora fangirls who hate her guts for just simply knowing him…

And girls who hated Namine and Xion for being almost like her…

They were doomed…

*~_Mean While~*_

Jen cried and cried. Riku decided to tell her and this was his punishment.

"Please stop crying" Riku said without really caring, he just wanted her to stop.

"Einstein!" Jen cried out hugging the monkey and Chester.

"Look, are you gonna cry on the floor all day or are we going to get your friend a present." Riku stated and Jen got up and began walking around the store again looking for a new present, until she stopped.

"But Riku I have no money." She said looking at him sadly.

"Wait, I gave you fifty dollars" Riku said

"Well, Einstein cost fifty dollars…" Jen said looking at the ground.

Riku's eye twitched again before he sighed and began walking and Jen followed like a puppy following their master. 'Last time I let her roam around by herself… with my money' Riku thought as they went into a store.

They looked around and found nothing.

"Can we go home now" Riku said going into another store, probably their twentieth one, he began wondering how many stores were in this mall.

"No, I need a present" Jen whined.

"Just give her twenty bucks!"

"No! The lady next door said that's the worst present to give to a friend!" Jen yelled

"I told you to stop talking to that lady!" Riku yelled getting annoyed.

"But she gives me tea whenever I visit! She's a nice lady! She's one of my friends" Jen said back whining a bit

"She's mentally insane; she lives in her own world!" Riku said and then looked at Jen. "No wonder you guys are friends…" Riku muttered and proceeded to look for anything that could mean that they could leave.

Riku didn't notice Jen going to the back where a lot of men were and somehow didn't notice that the monkey, obeying Jen's request who was obeying Chester (the Turtle)'s request, just got the men angry…

Jen ran back to Riku bumping into him and proceeded to go behind him

"I didn't do it" She said quickly as the men approached the two.

The men, six of them actually, were atleast two heads taller than Riku and even muscular than him. They growled at the two and began corning them.

Riku cursed under his breath before sighing.

This was not going to end well…

*~_End~*_

Jc: The second installment is done! Now to work on the last!

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Jc: TeeHee! Final Chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts they make me happy

Riku: Everything makes you happy...

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Riku and Jen walked into another store as the previous store owner checked the six men who were knocked unconscious.

"How about this," Jen asked

"You're gonna get her a pillow…" Riku said looking at the yellowy fuzzy pillow.

"Not for her, for the monkey!" Jen said happily as the monkey began hugging the pillow.

"I thought we were looking for a present for your friend!" Riku said losing patience.

"Yea but the monkey is gonna need a pillow" Jen said as they left the store.

Riku sighed once more, "Do you know what you even want to get her?" Riku asked looking at Jen who was looking at a clock.

"A box"

"What"

"I want to get her a box. Of some kind…" Jen said saying the last part a bit confused herself as Riku looked at her quizzically.

Riku sighed once more as Jen ran off to a store where there were a lot of shiny things.

"Shiny is my favorite color" Jen said looking at all the necklaces that hung on the wall.

"Shiny isn't a color" Riku stated rubbing his temple.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yea"

"No"

"Yea

"No"

This could go on for a while…

*~_Mean While~*_

Xigbar continued to laugh like a maniac as they rode the tank through town. People gaped and ran when they got near and they even shot a building just for the heck of it.

Whoever was gonna use the helicopter that they stole, had a tank in it with three parachutes on it and since they were falling, they got in and parachuted off. They managed to land the tank on a lake and from there they drove around. Many armies tried to stop them but failed since Xigbar supplied a lot of ammo for the guns with his own and well it was impossible to stop a tank with madmen in there.

That is until another tank came in…

Both tanks faced each other, one way or another, by the end of this Fic, there would only be one tank…

*~_Mean While~*_

Axel walked down the halls whistling as Zexion followed behind. The two were looking for Demyx who had mysteriously disappeared a while back.

The two continued to walk around, and Axel passed Kairi and the other two girl's room not really bothering to go in. Zexion on the other hand, heard small whimpers from inside and peeked his head in the room.

The trio wasn't there but he did spot an awaken Baby Roxas who was in a huddle of pillows and wrapped in a blanket that didn't allow him to move whatsoever. He tried really hard to sit up and it was really difficult for the poor little nobody.

"Um… Number VIII?" Zexion called to Axel who groaned in response but made his way back and went to where Zexion was.

"I told you to call me Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel said and then proceeded in peeking in the room as well and saw his little best friend.

"Hey, look at this," Axel said stepping in the room to the bed where Roxas was struggling. The little thing began gave up and flopped on the bed panting a bit and looked at Axel.

"It's a mini Roxy" Axel said chuckling, receiving a glare from the baby. Even as a baby, he still hated being called Roxy. Axel continued to chuckle and watched as Roxas tried once more to sit up.

"Aren't you gonna help…" Zexion said as Axel just stood there, arms crossed smiling looking at the little baby struggling.

"No, this is too much fun." Axel said laughing.

"You are the worst best friend ever…" Zexion muttered as Axel chuckled.

_~Meanwhile~_

"AUGH!" Kairi yelled as she was thrown out from the basement. Xion and Namine followed as well. Their clothes were mote tattered than before and their hair was a mess. And they still had no Sora.

"Grr, we can't even make it through the first rave of the Sora Fangirls!" Kairi said tiredly.

"What are we gonna do now?" Namine said concerned that there was nothing else they can do.

"Well…," Xion began a bit afraid to suggest this but what else can they do? "We could ask …JJ?"

Kairi and Namine quickly turned towards Xion, fearful showing in their eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Both said panicking a bit.

JJ was, well no one really knows who she is. All anyone knows is that you are better off leaving her alone or else. She was dark and mysterious and never got along with anyone but she held a lot of authority and everyone was afraid of her regardless of her ever doing anything to frighten them. She just had that aura that old people to stay away or else.

After thinking about this, Kairi groaned in defeat. "You know things are bad when new have to ask her…" The others agreed and they made to the back of the mansion, where the last room was. JJ's room…

Unlike Larxene's room and the basement, this door didn't need a Keep away sign or have to be in the darkness to show that it's off limits. In fact, it was a normal white door but like JJ, it had that aura that told you to just stay away.

The trio inched their way closer and grew frightened. They never did anything to JJ and JJ hadn't done anything to them but it just seemed that JJ was just some scary person. And chances are… she is…

The trio stood at the door and after a while, Kairi knocked on the door. A minute past and there was no response.

"Maybe she's not in there…" Namine said, hiding behind the other two.

"Let's go back, ever so quietly then…" Kairi said and the other two nodded and turned around and screamed ever so loudly.

_~Meanwhile~_

After an epic battle that is too hard to describe in words, there was no tanks left. Only Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus and Luxord were left and Xemnas who was operating the other one and Saix as his second in command. The explosion that happened when both tanks made contact left bystanders in shock.

The police and the FBI that had came saw the explosion and heard Xigbar's deranged laughter actually called it quits and left. It is impossible to take men that crazy into jail…

The six made their way in the middle looking at the damaged they done, smiled and went to the coffee shop next door, grabbed donuts and lattes and went home.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Why?" Was Riku's question as Jen showed him the thing she wanted for her friend.

"Cause its pwetty." She said in a baby stubborn voice.

"…Of all the things in this store! You want to get her that…"

"Yes"

"… Just go and pay for it…" Riku said giving her the needed money and went outside the store and waited for her.

"You ready?" He asked as she looked in the bag to make sure the present was ok.

"Mmhmm" She hummed and the two calmly and normally walked through the mall to the entrance to leave. It was quite a view as the two walked. Two seemingly normal people walking through the chaos of the mall as monkeys and donkeys roamed around with other animals.

_~Meanwhile~_

It was the end of the day. Although the days of these set of 'friends' weren't normal at all, they always had a normal evening.

In the living room of the mansion, the few of the people would gather and just relax.

Riku lay sprawled on the couch, while Jen sat on the floor beside him.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion sat across from them on the other side of the room. They sat on the floor crossed leg with Sora and Roxas, both still babies, with them. That shriek of screams they let out before was from surprise. JJ had appeared behind them holding a lil' Sora with a sad looking Demyx behind her as well. How she gotten them was unknown but she was JJ and she herself was unknown so did it really matter?

Between the trio and Riku's couch was another couch that held Demyx and Axel. Zexion would sometimes come but he rather stay in his room and read his Lexicon.

They were the ones who were always there and once in awhile others will come and join them.

Xigbar and Luxord were one of those who will join them and tell them o f their story which was always interesting… They sat in the front where two chairs were placed by them and shared about jail time and what came afterwards.

This was how the day ended basically. It would start out so weird but end so peacefully…

Er sorta…

"Why is there a tank in the front yard?" A girl said from the doorway of the room. Xemnas somehow was able to purchase a tank through e-bay…

But the girl on the doorway was Jale, the mansion owner's daughter. She was the reason why they had a home and the things like food. If it wasn't for her, they would most likely be in the streets or need to get a job and stuff. But since she was a close friend of Jen's, and Jen had begged her to let them stay in one of her father's mansion, she let them.

The mansion they were staying at, was one she would inherit when she is older so they actually had to keep it in top notch shape or else. Having a tank with explosions didn't fit in with keeping it all nice and tidy… She would like to keep an eye on them but because her father was a bug famous business man though, she was to inherit it all, she had to go with him to meetings and all and can only check on the gang at evenings.

"Uh… It's a long story…" Luxord said and Jale looked around and raised an eyebrow.

Riku was asleep, Jen was looking inside a bag holding a box, Demyx had bruises here and there, and Axel was smirking as he poked Roxas who cried. Sora was drooling on the remote control and the trio of girls looked like they were barbequed and went through a dangerous rave.

"Riku… I have to make a card…" Jen said looking at him. Riku who was asleep actually immediately woke up hearing this. He grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and screamed/groan into it, this will not end well…

Jale didn't practically like the gang, but she had to admit, she wonders what they go through when she's not there…


End file.
